Gentle Wings
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Sometimes there’s a heavy burden placed on our shoulders and we don’t tell anyone what it is, when Kantarou gets so drunk that he practically faints, Haruka decides to haul him home, but while he does he hears Kantarou muttering in his sleep. Harukan


**Tactics**

**Gentle Wings**

Summary: Sometimes there's a heavy burden placed on our shoulders and we don't tell anyone what it is, when Kantarou gets so drunk that he practically faints, Haruka decides to haul him home, but while he does he hears Kantarou muttering in his sleep.

HaruKan of course you nutter!!

Nothing Graphic just something sweet, I'm not good enough to write something graphic…yet anyways…

**To The Story**

"Such a pain" Haruka muttered under his breath as he walked home from the sake bar, with a very hung over Kantarou on his back. His little form being given a piggy back from the black, green tinted hair young man. The ruby eyed boy's gentle breathing slowly tickling the back of Haruka's neck.

Kantarou wouldn't usually be like this, but he started acting strange a couple of days ago, he'd usually keep himself in his room and do nothing at all but try to write for his manuscript and dream away, like he had nothing to do which was a lie. Although he has been dreaming a lot lately not only that but Kantarou would rarely smile anymore which caused Haruka to worry about the scholar.

Feeling the little rise of Kantarou's chest pressed on his back, Kantarou's arms hung over his shoulders, like a rag doll that had no will to move on its own free will and could only move on the purpose of its master, bit like a puppet really or so Haruka thinks.

The moon was beautiful, the stars were shining through the dark blanket which hovered above them leaving a calm feeling going throughout Tokyo, the wind washing past the whole city, and it was nice to feel such coolness against your skin when there was a hot summer day.

It was really a pain to get back to the house, Haruka knew that there would be a couple of drunks and perverts that would mistake Kantarou for a girl, it has happened before and it was likely to happen again. But at least he doesn't have to hear his master's annoying voice, for once however he was actually missing.

"Mmmm…"

"Kantarou are you awake?" much to the Tengu's dismay, Kantarou was not awake but was still trapped in the world of dreams. He made an irritated sigh, his eyes narrowed in frustration as he snarled angrily "Should've known" he muttered. Haruka probably knows that Youko was probably going to be very angry at them when they get back, the Kitsune would yell at him and tell him why he let Kantarou get drunk, it wasn't the Tengu's fault though.

If Kantarou wanted to drown his sorrows then that was his business not his…although…

_If Kantarou is in this state doesn't it make it your business? _His conscious began to brag in a worried like tone. Haruka just frowned.

'_It does not!'_

_You sure, he __**is**__ your master, he__** did**__ free you did he not?_ The light hearted side stated, like it was taunting the other, the one that made the fact that humans and demons are never meant to be together even if they had the same bond.

'_Human's and Demon's are never meant to be together' _

_So? You do care about him __**don't**__ you? _Surely knows how to emphasize it.

'…'

_Knew it_

'_Son of a…'_

"H-Haruka…" the discussion with Haruka and his conscious has been interrupted by Kantarou's gentle like whisper. Haruka stopped as he darted his black eyes to his back, seeing Kantarou's slumbering face, little bright pink spots on his cheeks, Haruka couldn't help but make a gentle smile at the silver haired boy on his back, and he looked adorable when the moon's light was shining on his head.

"I-I'll protect you…" muttered Kantarou "I promise…" snuggling his head unto the Blacked winged man's back. Haruka couldn't help but be a bit amused by Kantarou's sleepy whispers.

"Haruka I Promise…"

Haruka now wonders if this was the reason that Kantarou was acting different lately. Was it because he felt helpless to help him with Raikou? Was it because that Kantarou felt useless in that fight?

'_Is this why?'_

_Of course it is, why else would he be in this state?! _His conscious began to stir again in frustration. Haruka sighed once more, it was a pain really hearing himself bicker, and he wonders if it's normal for one to argue within his own mind? He hopes he's not going insane from being sealed for too long…

'_But…why doesn't he talk to someone about this?'_

_You know how stubborn he can be? Kantarou probably doesn't want to cause a fuss…_

'_Humans can be so confusing'_

_No just Kantarou…_

That was true much to Haruka's shock. "I'll protect you…" Haruka then narrowed his eyes, he should probably fly home, it would be a lot quicker than walking, so with that thought in his head he took Kantarou off his back gently and carried him in his arms bridal style, but did it gentle enough to not wake his master. Multitasking can be such an annoying detail.

Hoisting Kantarou's knees under one hook of his arm, while the other one held Kantarou's white Hakama covered shoulder, he thought back to that Hakama freak they encountered once, the way that guy held unto Kantarou's leg really pissed Haruka off, especially when the priest was clinging to him like _**that**_! Of course even Haruka had to admit, he did like Kantarou's Hakama.

Kantarou moaned softly, rubbing his head unto the Tengu's chest.

Haruka couldn't help but make a calm smile; Kantarou looked like a girl more than a boy, which was even more amusing. He flapped his wings out of his back and jumped gracefully into the dark blue sky, the stars accompanying him and Kantarou on his ascend.

The gentle winds greeting them as Haruka continued to fly, flapping his wings, his black feathers showering the world below them. Kantarou's hair being highlighted by the moon's bright rays along with his pale pearl skin. "Mm…H-Haruka…I'll protect you…I-I…Promise…"

Haruka looked down on him, gazing at Kantarou's angel like features; they were truly breath taking, his gentle breathing echoing through his mind, Haruka did always love hearing the sound of Kantarou's voice, although at some moments it can be very hard to listen too. Remember the time when Reiko hounded him for his Manuscript, jeez Louise did that give him a headache

Kantarou began to shiver a little bit because of the cold, so Haruka held the young man close, keeping Kantarou warm from the gentle cool breeze that whished past them. The Demon Eating Tengu swore he saw a tiny smirk caressing the young Ichinomiya's lips but then disappeared again.

If Haruka realised that Kantarou was awake all along he would probably make ruby eyes do his manuscript with him glaring over him, staff in hand to make sure that the mischievous demon hunter wouldn't pull a fast one on him. He knows how evil Kantarou can be when he wants too.

It was really horrifying now that the Demon Eater thinks about it.

Haruka brought his face closer to Kantarou's his breath hovering over the young boy's ear whispering in the scholar's ear in a soothing tone, one that was easy on the ears and wouldn't leave a painful ringing after.

"_**Before that, Let me protect you"**_

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Just a sweet measly little one-shot, something nice, nothing graphic, I am however trying to write a Mature HaruKan Fan fic at the moment, it is seven pages long at the moment but other than that I'm not totally good with the lemon thing…and I'm not sure if I should post it when it _**is**_ done.

I actually thought this one wasn't as good, or long than the other two…

Not only that but I'm trying to find the second Box set of Tactics along with the third manga volume, I wonder what's taking Tokyo Pop so long in translating the whole series, there was also a vote for the hottest Shojo Character and Haruka didn't make it through to the second round (Weeps) Why did they have to put Eiri Yuki against Haruka…It's total madness, I couldn't believe it (I also couldn't believe that Gojyo is actually beating Sanzo in the second round **:0** Shocker!)

So until the next time I could get a sweet idea in my head (Or perverted) See yeah later bye, bye!!


End file.
